1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grass trimming device including a cutting head provided with grass cutting means rotatable in a cutting plane, and shaft means which is connected to said cutting head. The device is capable of being switched between at least two alternative configurations which are suitable for grass trimming or strimming and edge trimming respectively.
2. Prior Art
There have been various proposals for producing such a device which combines the ordinary grass trimming function with a lawn edging function. Federal Republic of Germany Pat. Specification No: 3 010 092 shows such a device in which the handle can be moved from a first socket on the cutting head to a second socket on the same head in order to shift the cutting head from a configuration in which the cutting plane is horizontal for grass trimming to a configuration in which the cutting plane is vertical for edge trimming. In both configurations of the device a shaft fitted with a handle of the shaft means is directed upwardly towards the operator. This device suffers from the drawback that changing from one function to the other is difficult because it is necessary to release and then remove the handle from one socket and then replace it and lock it into position in the second socket.
European Application No. 0 005 540 shows a similar device where the handle is pivotally adjustable in a plane which is perpendicular to the cutting plane. Changing the configuration of this device requires releasing a handle catch, turning the handle through 180.degree., releasing the cutting head and then adjusting it to the required angle. Moreover, a relatively complex arrangement of parts is necessary to achieve the changeover. This results in considerable expense and a risk that the components, which are not totally covered may be damaged by the ingress of dirt and debris.